Experimentation
by RazorCardz01
Summary: As an experiment, Wizeman decides to give Jackle a visible body! He seems to like it, but what will the others think? Full summary inside. LAST UPDATE
1. Dealing the Deck

CH 1

Summary: Wizeman decides to do an experiment, and finally gives Jackle a new visible body! He seems to like it, but what about the others? How will they react when they, well, finally are able to see him? And the big question is: Will it be permanent?

Disclaimer: The characters belong to SEGA.

Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle. That was all Jackle did with his hundreds and hundreds of cards while alone in his chamber. He liked his solitude, especially when it was a slow day in Nightmare. Of course, Wizeman was going to have them out and about finding Ideya sooner or later; Jackle decided it was more later than sooner. He thought a little more, then snorted. Having to go out everyday to look for Ideya was a waste of time. The main reason they were to do that was to see if there really was a Red Ideya. The Ideya of courage. And Wizeman wanted that. But to Jackle, it was only a legend. Everybody else seemed to get the same idea, since they never actually found one yet. But enough about Wizeman, let's talk more about Jackle.

_What about what I want? _he thought to himself, finishing his final deck. He sat for a second, trying to think of something else to do. Then he concluded on building that ever too famous, house of cards. His record was 2 ½ ft. with ten levels of columns. And that was just the day before. He had spent 3 hours on it, shock and sound proofing his chamber, so nothing will be able to knock down his work. And surprisingly, his hands were very steady when he concentrated on something he really wanted to accomplish. Just about everything else, he was exactly the opposite.

He was just about finished with his second level of columns, when a knock came to the door, breaking his concentration and ground leveling his progress.

"Damn it…" He cursed under his breath, forgetting to proof his room. He gathered up his cards, shuffling them in their deck again. The visitor on the other side seemed a little impatient and knocked again, a bit louder this time.

"Jackle sir?"

"What!"

There was a short period of silence before the door creaked open slowly, and a short Nightmaren boy looked inside. Jackle stared back at him with his dark blue piercing eyes. He drummed his dagger like nails on his desk, waiting for the young Nightmaren to explain himself for demolishing a perfectly good house of cards in progress.

"Lord Wizeman wishes to speak with you immediately, sir."

Jackle's heart sank even more as Wizeman was mentioned.

Oh great…probably wants me to waste my precious time and genius again with those stupid Ideya…

He dismissed the messenger and put away his cards, wishing he had more time to himself than serving Wizeman. He had a lot of reasons to think so. For one, Jackle was a genius. Sure, he was known as the psychotic idiot, but that wasn't the real him. He only played that part to scare off little Nightmaren and Nightopian, and those who tried to go against Wizeman. And after he thought about it, he declared himself smarter than even the "Great" Reala himself.

Reala isn't that much of a competition when it comes to brains. Jeez, for a rabid clown, he sure is clueless now isn't he. I can't see how he became the General of the Nightmaren Army...But what about Wizeman?

Closing the door behind him, Jackle headed off towards Wizeman's chamber. He paced himself; not too fast as if he was in a rush, but not to slow either so as to keep Wizeman waiting for too long. For that afternoon, the halls seemed pretty quiet and empty, with the exception of a few maids running around here and there, walking into one room and walking out another. You could very easily get lost in the halls if you didn't know how to get from here to there. But Jackle knew his way around like the back of his hand. He would get lost once in a while, but that was only because he was either going too fast towards his destination, or he was lost in a train of thoughts. Pacing himself was what kept Jackle from getting lost physically, and mentally.

Finally reaching Wizeman's chamber, Jackle fixed himself up a bit to look a bit more presentable in front of The Master, and stood for a second or two.

Jeez, I'm calling him Master already and I'm not even inside yet…

Jackle smacked himself on the head mentally, cursing himself for having that one habit of his. Wizeman was a force to be reckoned with, having everyone and everything cower before him and his power. There was one thing that stuck in everyone's mind though; NEVER, and I mean NEVER get Wizeman angry. Jackle cringed a bit, remembering that one day when his foolishness got him on the wrong side of Wizeman's whip…Jackle rubbed his invisible right arm, feeling a few scars that still hadn't quite healed yet.

The Master hurts…he hurts so bad…

Jackle sometimes still couldn't control his childish side around Wizeman. At night, the only thing Jackle would do, the only thing he could do, was cry in pain, and misery. If he was lucky, he would be able to endure the pain for a few hours or so into the night without crying out. But he wasn't as strong as Reala.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the giant, colorful door, then silently waited fro a reply. At least he wasn't as persistent as that other bugger from before. After a few seconds, he heard the familiar, "You may enter…" and pushed the doors open, entering Wizeman's territory…

Ok so this is a short beginning but the others will gradually be longer than this. For now, please review. Thankies!


	2. Poker Face

Disclaimer: I am SO sorry for the long gap. My comp decided not to work so I couldn't update. God damn technology. Well, try not to kill me before you read this chappie. Thank you patient peeps. ; I swear, this never happens to me…

Quietly, Jackle walked inside the dark room, keeping his head down out of respect. He took a couple of steps then stopped, taking a bow.

"You requested me Lord Wizeman…" he said, keeping his eyes towards the ground even while straitening up again. Even if he was allowed to look up, he wouldn't. He didn't want to look at the Master unless it was for something important. Keeping his gaze steady, he could feel one of the giant hands beginning to hover around him, watching him. There was silence, then finally the Master spoke up.

"I have requested you for an Ideya count for the day. How many you have gotten will be the difference if I shall reward you, or punish you. After all, you are the only one to slack off these days…"

Jackle's heart skipped about twenty beats.

_Oh crap! I forgot I got rescheduled to an earlier start today! Shit what am I gonna do!_

Jackle began to panic, but did his best not to show it. He tried to appear unfazed, but his hands began to shake slightly. He had to think of something, anything to say quick, or he would have to get punished for his slacking off. Out of everyone in Nightmare, Jackle was the only one who was extremely affected by Wizeman, due to the fact that he was always seen and heard inside Wizeman's chamber.

_Whether I say something or not, it still won't protect me from Master…_

Taking a deep breath, Jackle decided to say what seemed to be his last words.

"I…I didn't collect…"

Jackle couldn't finish his sentence. His mouth went dry, preventing any further words from him. But Wizeman didn't need the rest to know that Jackle hadn't done his part. The whole room seemed smaller now, and the air was getting cut off slowly.

"I see…" he could hear Wizeman say disappointingly; dangerously.

"Well I must say Jackle…this is the first time I have ever seen you skip your one and only duty and have the heart to admit it…not even one Ideya…"

"I'm…sorry…Master…" Jackle's voice was hoarse and weak from the sudden hysteria settling in. He finally lifted his head and stared strait forward, whether there was something there or not. Wizeman began to take out his whip. Jackle suddenly became very frightened.

"I didn't mean it Master! I didn't! I be good! I be good! Please don't hurt me Master!"

He slumped onto the ground, shaking uncontrollably. His breathing became ragged and his cheeks were stained with tears. He had realized his imperfect english had taken over his speech as well.

"It hurts…please, no pain Master. No more pain…I be good…"

Wizeman seemed to reconsider. After a minute of watching Jackle's shaking form on the ground, he put away his weapon. But Jackle knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. Wizeman began speaking again.

"This is the only time I'm going to do this Jackle…the only time. And I hope you learn from it. I'm sure from your limits, you will."

Jackle became still again, the tears still falling silently. He didn't know what Wizeman was talking about, but he knew it wasn't good. Wizeman called two of his servants and told them to take Jackle away. They both nodded, each of them grabbing one of Jackle's arms. He silently complied, standing up so he wouldn't be dragged. The three waited for Wizeman to give his orders.

"I want you to take him to the Room of Silence. Keep him there for the rest of the evening until dawn tomorrow morning. Understood?"

The two servants nodded silently and escorted Jackle out and into the winding hallways. Becoming calm again, Jackle seemed to not mind anything that was happening to him, and began humming a little tune to himself. The servants stared awkwardly at him for a second, questioning his lack of sanity.

"Ding dong the witch is dead…" he sung happily. "She rowed her boat upon yon head…"

The servants quickened their pace, hoping to get away from the lunatic as soon as possible. After all, Jackle was rumored to be one. When they jerked his arms to get him to move faster though, Jackle snapped back to reality.

"Hey, what are you doing!" he said rather annoyed, stopping to a dead halt. "If I'm gonna go somewhere for my own benefit, I'd rather get there at my own pace."

He then wrenched his arms from the servants grasps and walked ahead of the two, as if on a morning stroll. Suddenly, he stopped, and faced the two again, a questionable look on his face. Or whatever was there that represented his face.

"Where exactly ARE we going anyway?"

"Boooooooooooooooored….Must do soooooooomething more interesting…."

Reala twitched. He had been sitting in his room for the afternoon, and that whole time, NiGHTS was complaining on how bored he was. He was reading a book entitled, Military Strategies, and out of the 4 hours he was reading, he only got to page 15.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED………."

Reala twitched again. If he wasn't careful, he was going to rip the book to shreds, shoving the pieces down NiGHTS overused throat. He had to think of something less violent to shut his brother up. And if that didn't work, all Hell would break loose. Slowly, he closed his book, and stared at his brother, forcing back his natural killing instincts.

"Dear brother…" he said, through clenched teeth. NiGHTS stopped his ranting for a second, and stared back at Reala with a sweet look in his eyes. He was perched on top of the window sill, legs crossed, his back facing Reala.

"Yes?"

Reala closed his eyes for a second, slowly counting to ten.

_Keep control…be patient with him…he's only your brother, he can't probe too much at your anger management…_

As if Plan A was ever going to work, Reala looked back at NiGHTS, his anger less violent now.

"NiGHTS, if you are so bored, then WHAT, may I ask, is keeping you from leaving my room and going off to play around with the others?"

NiGHTS looked up with a thoughtful look on his face. Then he shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe cause you're room is really cool to hang out in. Wouldn't you agree? I mean, after all it is YOUR room and stuff."

Reala softened up a bit. Well, his room DID kick ass, but that was beside the point. He had to think of something to get NiGHTS out.

"Well…..what about…….Jackle's room? His is…well it sort of fits you." NiGHTS jumped from the window sill, and stood in front of Reala, a sort of amazed look in his eyes.

"You mean you've been in there before?"

"Well yeah. What, you mean you haven't seen it yet?"

"No, he never let's me in there. He says I'm too clumsy." NiGHTS shuffled his feet quietly. "He says they're things in there that I wouldn't understand the importance of." Reala, thought for a minute, then came up with something.

"You know what? Just yesterday I was talking to the little vermi-I mean Jackle, and um…he said he apologized for saying that to you and that he wouldn't mind if you came to see it today."

_Yeah, like he's ever going to believe THAT._

He became a little freaked out at how fast NiGHTS' emotions could change. Before he knew it, NiGHTS had thanked him, and rushed out the door, eager to find out what Jackle was hiding.

"FINALLY…" he sighed in relief, settling himself back on his bed, opening up his book and reading from where he left off.


	3. Winning Hand

CH 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

Quite. Lonely, dead, rather peaceful quiet. Nothing. You couldn't hear anything; only the sounds of your ragged, uneven breathing, and the quick beats of your heart. Silence can drive anybody to insanity if experienced for too long. Some can bear it longer than others, but the end results are the same. Insanity. But insanity can be a good thing too, if you looked at it that way. Nobody would bug you, they'd just leave you to yourself and the little voices in your head. And you understood things nobody else could. You were always right. Always. Everyone else was wrong. Dead wrong. Right? Yeah, you agree don't you? After all, I'm always right…

Jackle whimpered, hugging his knees closer to his chest. He had been locked up in the Room of Silence not too long ago, and already he was in a sort of drug state. His eyes were hazy, yet dilated, and he didn't seem like he was breathing. He was just on the white, hard ground, curled up tightly. Silence mixed with his claustrophobia did many strange and horrific things to his mind. He didn't think a clearly as he could before. His mind had become corrupted with fear, anxiety, hysteria, and insanity. It had been reduced to the mind of a child, lost and alone. The only way to get him back to reality is…well, that hasn't been solved yet. Not just yet. Jackle's eyes became distant, creating illusions in his mind. Or so he mentally thought.

__

Jackle…

He froze. There was…someone there.

__

Jackle…can you hear me?

He blinked. Someone was talking to him, trying to get his attention. He opened his mouth to say something back, but nothing came out.

__

Please say something Jackle…I have to know if you're there or not…please…

"I-I'm here…" His voice was back. Someone really was there after all. They seemed persistent too.

__

Oh thank God. I haven't lost you. Are you ok?

"No…The Master put me here…I was bad and needed to be punished…" Jackle slowly sat up, forgetting about his phobia. There was someone here to talk to him now. It was ok to talk back.

Oh dear…I'm sorry to hear that. Wizeman can be a bad man sometimes and can hurt you more than you need to be. I'm sorry.

"It was my fault. I should have done my job."

__

No Jackle, it wasn't your fault. It was all Wizeman's fault. It's always Wizeman's fault. It's never your fault ok?

Jackle stopped for a minute. Maybe he should rethink this whole thing about talking to someone he couldn't see. Wizeman was his Master, and The Master never was wrong. Jackle knew perfectly well that The Maser was perfect. He himself wasn't. The Master would perfect him in time, IF he did what was asked. And he didn't. That's why he was where he was.

"The Master knows best. He knows everything I don't and I have to learn from him. Why are you against The Master?"

__

I'm not against Wizeman, Jackle. I'm just here to show him you are more than what he thinks of you. You aren't a stupid peasant slave. You are a misunderstood genius who could one day surpass even the smartest in the world if you let me help you.

"It won't hurt…will it? I mean, what if The Master decides to punish me even more for going against him!"

Like I said, you or me aren't going to go against him.

"If you say so…But what if-"

Hush Jackle. Stop worrying so much. I know you have so many questions, but you're going to have to trust me. Only you and me know what's best for you. Wizeman doesn't. Wizeman doesn't and never will know who you really are.

"Ok…"

__

Say it.

"The Master…"

__

Wizeman.

"Right. Wizeman doesn't know…"

__

Who you really are.

"Who I really am."

His punishment was completely forgotten now, and confidence was growing inside him. He was enjoying this time he had with, whoever he was talking to. They seemed right about everything they told him. They continued to talk and trust each other more, until Jackle began to feel sleepy. He yawned loudly, his eyes getting droopy.

"Sleeeeeeeeepy….."

__

Oh, ok. Well go right ahead and sleep.

"Are you going to leave me!"

__

Why would I do that Jackle? That would be cruel. Don't worry, I'll still be here, keeping you company.

"Ok. By the way, what's your name?"

__

I don't exactly have a name…

"Oh…well can I call you Mark then?"

__

Haha…sure why not?

"Ok. Well goodnight Mark."

__

Goodnight Jackle. Sweet dreams…

****

Earlier…

NiGHTS floated around the hallways until he found the room he was looking for. He stood in front of Jackle's, staring at the different designs carved on the door. He then knocked, waiting for a reply. He didn't get any. Being the impatient one he was, he opened the door, and let himself in.

__

I'm sure he won't mind if I go in without him here. Besides, it's not like I'm going to mess anything up.

What he saw was beyond anything he could imagine. The room was HUGE with piles upon piles of books, some as big as a door. There were shelves that only consisted of cards; some regular, some the weapons Jackle used in battle. The walls were orange, red, brown, and gold, giving the room a sort of autumn feeling to it. Light came from candles everywhere, and if you looked up, there were chandeliers that gave off most light. Parts of the walls were covered with papers that held sketches. But not just any sketches. But sketches of anatomy, biology, astronomy, physics, mechanical designs, and psychological notes and references. There were sketches of plants, animals, even humans NiGHTS had never heard of. Everything seemed impossible, but the information was all right in front of him. The entire room was old fashioned, Victorian as well. It was almost like Soft Museum, only more…calm and peaceful. But NiGHTS wasn't interested in the room anymore. He was more interested in the sketches and notes. He walked over to the crowded desk which held most of the papers, waiting to be put up. He grabbed a bunch, and looked through them.

"What in the world…" he said to himself, wondering what persuaded Jackle into collecting this kind of data. Data about the Waking World and everything and everyone that lived there. There was no need to know about them, except for the fact that they gave off Ideya for the taking. So why with the sudden interest? He stopped at one of the papers, reading through the notes on it.

__

"The name they address her by is Claris Sinclaire. She appears to be at a young age, or so the humans call it. She posses no powers whatsoever except for one. She can create lovely music with her voice, much more enjoyable than Puffy's. She seems a little frightened to show off her power however, as I have seen myself. Her guardians don't seem to make the problem better. But what's so interesting about this human, is that she is keeping a hidden power to herself. But not for long. Tonight I shall find out what she is keeping from me…"

The notes ended abruptly, and didn't continue on. Instead, there was a new set of notes, creating more confusion towards NiGHTS.

__

"A boy, this time. He is addressed as Elliot Edwards. He seems to be at the same age level as the girl, only this time he has a more different power. He is quick, strong, and can throw things very far. Almost like Clawz. He doesn't seem to want to cause harm to anyone though. It is strange how he is similar to the girl. He's reluctant to show everyone else what he can do. And that power he's hiding. I'm certain I know what it is…I already have the girl's Red Ideya, now to get his…"

NiGHTS stood in silence.

__

"I already have the girl's Red Ideya, now to get his…"

This was totally against Wizeman. Jackle had found the legendary Red Ideya. And not just one, but TWO. This was probably the one thing Jackle didn't want NiGHTS to ever see. That he had found something so powerful, and keep it for himself. Slowly, NiGHTS took the page, folded it up, and slipped it up his sleeve. Then he dashed out of the room, heading strait for Reala.


	4. Bluff

CH 4

Disclaimer: Never have, never will own anything. Except for my own characters. You'll see when I get to that part. But anyway, plz R&R It would be nice to get another review on this again.

* * *

It was early morning when Jackle finally woke up. He sat up, blinking a couple of times and stretched out. He then yawned, his sharp canine teeth revealed. It had been a long night, but he couldn't exactly remember why…

Good morning Jackle.

The sudden greeting caused Jackle to jump, a yelp escaping from his mouth. He put his hand over his heart, feeling the quick beats slowly return to normal when he realized where the voice came from. He sighed heavily.

"Don't DO that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Did you get a good night's sleep?

"It was ok. Wasn't one of the better one's I had but it was ok."

Jackle rubbed his eyes, getting to his feet. He looked around the small room for a minute, his phobia returning ever so slowly. He backed up, until his back hit the wall behind him. He rubbed his hands nervously together.

"How…h-how much longer?"

Don't be so scared Jackle. They'll get you out in no time. I'm sure of it.

"I-If you say so…"

Just relax. You have to learn to get over your fears. If you can do that, Wizeman can't hurt you anymore.

"He'll find more ways…physically I mean…" The voice, a.k.a. Mark, mentally sighed.

Well, here's the thing. The ONLY thing good about Wizeman is he rewards you. He rewards you greatly if you do one thing for him. To collect as much Ideya as you can. Tonight we shall do that one task for him. And I promise you shall be rewarded greatly. I know. Then things will change, and people will realize who you really are. You DO want to be recognized, don't you?

"Well yeah, but…"

But what?

"I don't know. It's just that everything is happening way too fast. I need time to think about this. It's not that I don't appreciate your help it's just that you came out of nowhere and…" Jackle clutched his head in confusion. He shook his head slightly, closing his eyes trying to sort everything out. After all, it had only been one night, and already he was planning too far ahead of what was to happen in his future. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the door was opened. The servants from before walked in and stood in front of him, motioning for him to move. He hesitated for a second before complying.

_There, there Jackle. See, you're not going to be in this wretched place anymore. You are now free to go back to your business._

"My only business is to follow Wizeman."

That's all going to change. Just leave everything to me. Then it'll all be ok.

"Sure…" Jackle followed toe servants out of the hellhole and into the winding halls. Jackle knew where they were taking him: To Wizeman. It was always to Wizeman after the punishment had been carried out. You weren't just set free, you had to be reevaluated first. Just to make sure you learned your lesson. Jackle had learned parts of his ultimate lesson every time he was punished. But not this time. Instead of being terrified, he was being comforted by the voice. His friend. The one dubbed the name Mark. It was childish to name an inanimate object, but at that time, Jackle hadn't cared. He liked to name things. He had named his deck of cards, his hat, his…mantle. But that's beside the point. I'm guessing you want to get back to the story now. Ok, here you go, back to the story.

"Here we go" muttered one of the servants as they reached Wizeman's chamber. Jackle merely shuffled his feet, his eyes distant. It was like he was in another world, tuning reality out. Wizeman's voice boomed from the inside, granting their permission to enter. The doors opened, and the servants shoved Jackle inside, they themselves not entering. Jackle stumbled and fell down on his hands and knees. He simply stood back up, and brushed himself off. Wizeman's hands circled around him, taking close examination of the Demi-maren. Jackle adjusted his hat, and when he saw Wizeman, he waved.

"Hello!" he said rather cheerfully. "Nice day isn't it?" Wizeman was surprised by Jackle's different behavior. Normally he wouldn't dare to breathe without asking first, and he would be cowering and frightened beyond belief. Like he had been to Hell and back. Which he did. But now, now it didn't seem like he was fazed at all. Like it was all just a game.

Jackle was preoccupied with pulls locks of his dirty blonde hair from under his hat, when Wizeman spoke up.

"I hope you learned your lesson from-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Can I GO now? It's REALLY boring here…" Jackle interrupted, waving his hand. Never in a billion years, had Wizeman been brushed aside by one of his creations. Especially by the Mage Master. Wizeman was becoming impatient.

"Jackle, I don't know what's wrong with you today but you know you are pushing your luck more than is necessary."

"Eh, shows what you know."

"Jackle…I'm warning you…"

"Jackle I'm warning you."

"I demand you stop your childish games!"

"I demand you stop your childish games!"

"Do not mock me!"

"Don't mock me!"

"JACKLE!"

"JACKLE!"

Dodging the crushing hands of Wizeman, Jackle made a break for the door, laughing in his disturbing way. But as he opened the door, he collided into two other people, sending them all crashing to the ground.

"Ugh! Get OFF!"

"What the HELL?"

Jumping to his feet, Jackle turned the corner and ran, leaving the tangled Reala and NiGHTS on the ground to struggle. He never once looked back, because he couldn't. He wanted to stop running, but he couldn't. Something was driving him forward having no plans of stopping. When he exited the castle he jumped and took flight, a golden tail of stars behind him. He wasn't happy anymore, he was distressed. He didn't know what he was doing, and he couldn't stop himself. No sooner when he left, he touched ground again. He was out of breath, but his legs took him forward towards Soft Museum. He wasn't much of a runner, causing his legs to become weak and sore quickly. Halfway up the winding, disconnected brick roads, his knees buckled, and he collapsed on the ground, panting painfully. He lay there for a few minutes, until a voiced hissed in his head.

Get up Jackle.

He didn't answer. He was too tired to say anything. The venomous voice came back again, demanding.

…I'm warning you Jackle. GET UP NOW!

"I…I can't…I'm too…tired…" But his body disagreed with his argument. His arms slowly pushed himself up, his legs forcing him in a standing position. Then he began walking. Pain coursed throughout his lower body but he didn't stop.

"Please…what are you doing to me!" he asked, reaching Soft Museums entrance. His body stopped, allowing him to slump to the ground. The voice answered him.

I thought you'd figure that out by now. But if I must, I shall tell you…I'm taking your body. I've already taken over your corrupted little mind, so why not the rest of you? So now you are mine to control. And there isn't ANYTHING you can do about it. Not even sweet little NiGHTS can save you from your bloody fate.

"What does NiGHTS have to do with this?" Jackle was panicking. His body was taken over by, something, and the something was mentioning NiGHTS.

NiGHTS has everything to do with this. After all, I KNOW you think about him, don't you? You think about him because he has something you want, doesn't he? You think about him because you're in LOVE…

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

It's always been true Jackle and you know it! You love NiGHTS! But sadly…you can never tell him how you feel about him. Get ready to say good-bye…

Everything was melting around him. There was nothing but swirls of colors and a giant black void. Jackle tried running, but his body wouldn't budge. Instead, he felt a pressure around his neck.

He was choking himself.

No, the thing was choking him.

"Stop…p-please…" His breathing became quicker, and more shallow. There was nothing he could do as his mind became blank. The last thing he heard was the shrill laughter of the voice in his head. The one that took over…

Jackle…

_Jackle…_

__

JACKLE!

**ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Jackle sat up, screaming his head off. He looked around frantically, tears and sweat covering his face. He was breathing heavily, he eyes dilating to the darkness. Then he remembered, it was a dream. No, it was a nightmare he just had. The room was giving him delirious thoughts in his sleep, that was all. He wasn't controlled by a voice. He wasn't dying. And he wasn't in…love…with…

NiGHTS.


	5. Concealing a Loss

CH 5

**Disclaimer: Ok, just as a side note, this story is OLD. Like, 2 years old. Maybe a little less. And it's in desperate need of a face lift. And Plot lift. But instead of going back and changing it, confusing all of you, I'm gonna wait. I'm gonna finish the first version. I'm on CH 7 right now. This is 5. So a few more, then I'm gonna write it again. Though, you might see a little bit of a difference in my style of description or whatever. So I finish this version. Then when it's completed, I go back and redo it. But the story plot and line thing should be the same. Some things might be different, but they won't be major.**

**So yeah. Enjoy the old version, and when I can, I'll redo it to make more sense out of it. XD**

**-End Disclaimer. Begin Chapter 5- **

Jackle couldn't get back to sleep. He didn't want to, in fear that the nightmare would repeat itself, or any other would plague his head. Mark (the nice voice) wanted to comfort him, but he didn't wanted to be reminded of his dream. All the while, he talked to himself to keep the silence away.

"Why is all of this happening to me? What did I do wrong? Why…why am I dreaming of my own death? Am I really…insane? Am I really insane to think of such things?" So many question flooded his head, but no answers. There were never answers to his questions. He always had to figure everything out for himself or not get any answer at all. He pulled his cape tightly around his small body, now feeling more exposed to anything that could really harm him.

_Jackle…_

"P-please don't talk to me…I want to be alone."

_But Jackle, I want to help you…_

"You can help by GOING AWAY!"

_Fine. If you don't want the help that's being offered to you…I'll go away._

"Good…" Silence again. Jackle sighed quietly. He wanted Mark back now. He was an idiot for yelling at Mark. But he wasn't in the mood to be bothered. But being bothered by help was something he really needed. And he ignored it when it was offered.

"Row, row, row your boat…gently down the stream…" Jackle whispered the song, trying to find comfort from there. It was soothing, yes, but not exactly what he wanted. Involuntarily, his eyes became droopy from the lack of sleep. Slowly they began to close.

"No…don't…" he said, forcing himself to stay awake. "I can't go back to sleep…it's too…dan…ger…" Too late. He had fallen asleep and entered his unconscious realm of thought.

-------------

"Well, are you gonna wake him or not?"

"Why do I have too?"

"Because if he jumps up and kills you, I'll be left to tell Lord Wizeman what happened. And also because you look more like medium rare meat than I do."

"Oh, so are you saying I look like dinner! Is that it! Ok, let's send all the fat, delicious looking people to do the dirty work, is that what you're saying!"

"…Pretty much yeah."

"Why you little- hey! His foot twitched!"

"How do you even know that's his foot?"

"Well he's the only dude here it's obviously his foot."

"Just wake him up already dimwit!"

"I got an idea. Let's BOTH wake him up, ok?"

"Fine."

"Ok, on three."

"One, two,-"

Jackle opened his eyes sleepily. In front of him he saw the guards from before who looked like the were ready to pounce. He yawned, drool all over his mouth due to his dream. It was a good one. A very good one. Wiping the drool, he felt a slight breeze. Something was missing. He looked around, ignoring the guards, and found his cape sitting a few feet away from where he sat. He got up and grabbed it, wondering how it came to be discarded. Then he remembered his dream. His very good dream. As his cape was back in place, he noticed something else was missing. His hat. He patted the top of his head, feeling nothing but his slightly messy hair and curved horns. He looked around, but couldn't find his hat. He then turned to the guards.

"Have you seen my hat? It was here somewhere…oh, there it is!"

He spotted his hat sitting behind the door. As he picked it up, the guards grabbed his arms, preventing him from putting it on. Before he could protest, they dragged him out and took him to the direction of Wizeman's chamber.

"Well jeez, you guys are rude. Won't even let me put my hat on…" The guards exchanged glances as if they were saying, "this guy's weirder than I thought." But Jackle didn't notice at all. He was thinking back to his good dream. Not his nightmare. In his good nightmare he was content. He was enjoying everything in it. He liked it because it had NiGHTS.

It took him a second afterwards to realize he was standing in front of Wizeman's chamber alone. He put on his hat, then knocked on the giant door. Granted permission, he entered. He took a few steps forward, stopped and bowed remembering the same old routine. Once again, Wizeman's hands hovered close around him, inspecting him after punishment. Jackle seemed a little ruffled up, and his cape was wrinkled. But other than that, Jackle looked perfectly fine. That wasn't right.

"Well Jackle, tell me…have you learned your lesson?" To Wizeman's surprise, Jackle's eyes became dark and serious.

"Yes…yes I have my lord."

"Hmm…I'm hoping this time Jackle you have. But I have my doubts. I'm sure you realize that."

"I do Master."

"But before you are dismissed, I need to clarify something."

One of Wizeman's hands hovered close to Jackle, the eye on it becoming clear. As Jackle peered in it, words began to appear, forming sentences very familiar.

"I received this late last night," Wizeman continued. "I was told it was from you, meaning you wrote it. Is it true, Jackle, in what it says?"

Jackle, stared at the words, thinking deeply. It was all familiar, yes, but he couldn't exactly remember from where. He remember himself writing the document, but why?

"I…was bored." He said calmly. "And I needed something funny to entertain myself with. I mean, don't you find it funny too, Master?" Wizeman looked at Jackle curiously.

"What makes you think I would find something like this, amusing?" Jackle coughed quietly, trying to hide his giggles. He continued on with his explanations to the one who supposedly knew all.

"Because it's all fake Master. Everything on here, is a big fat lie. I only wrote it, to be entertained and into the spirit. It was to keep me in line, as you will. To let myself, and you, know that I am always at your service. Because my only purpose of existing is to serve you in the most…luxurious ways imaginable. That, my good man-uh, Master, is why I wrote that documented lie." Jackle bowed, to show his point, secretly hoping the Master would buy it. Wizeman seemed to take the bait.

"Very well. You are dismissed Jackle." Jackle straitened up, and flashed a smile to Wizeman before happily skipping out of the dark chamber. But as he closed the giant doors behind him, his smile vanished, a dark frown replacing it.

"Who the Hell went in my room last night?" He growled, clenching his fists so hard, his nails punctured his palms. He ignored the small amount of pain and blood, and headed towards his invaded room, hoping the intruder left something connecting to their identity. Sure enough, he found his door wide open from the closed state he left it in.

"Damnit!" he cursed, walking inside and slamming the door. He walked over to his desk, finding his papers all over. He hastily gathered them up and put them back in one pile, putting two and two together.

"There is only one maren around here who is this messy." he mumbled, drumming his nails on the desk top. "And his name, is NiGHTS."


	6. Wrong Moves

CH 6

**Disclaimer: All these frequent updates are mandatory. So yeah. Oh, and Sa-Chan – You scare the Hell outta me. But in a good way. I mean, you're the first person to give me a review that slightly stayed on topic, AND was more than two sentences. That is very nice of you, thanks. And since you're so encouraging, I will update as many stories as I have. So go you! You have succeeded in life.**

**And I don't own NiGHTS. But I want Jackle ;;**

**-End Disclaimer. Begin CH 6-**

Jackle stood by his desk for a few moments, thinking. Why did NiGHTS go into his room? And how? Jackle always locked his room when he was sent to the Master. Perhaps NiGHTS found another way inside…

_You left the door unlocked…_

Jackle paused. The voice was very monotone at the moment. Then he remembered why.

"Sorry." he mumbled. "I didn't mean to yell at you last night and…"

_It's ok, I forgive you._

"Thanks."

_You know you have to go out for some Ideya collecting right?_

Jackle blinked. It was only the morning and…he had to collect Ideya now? Since when did that happen?

"Master didn't tell me to go now…did he? I mean even if he did there wouldn't be anything to collect because the humans don't sleep until night. They're all awake now. I'll just be standing there like a moron."

_Ever heard of daydreaming? Young humans do it all the time. You just don't know because you never went out and looked. You'll see once you get to Soft Museum. That's where they mostly reside for a while. Then without warning they vanish. So you have to hurry._

"Ok…if you say so. But if nothing's there it's your fault." Jackle heard the voice chuckle lightly as he headed out. And before he left, he made sure his room was locked so nobody can get in and rummage through his things again. Walking down the hallways he kept his mind on all of the Ideya he might find. And how the numbers will possibly double with morning AND night lookouts. This time he was going to make Master so proud, he'll be rewarded with the most greatest of things ever. Maybe even better than Reala and NiGHTS. Jackle was so much into his fantasies about his power over Nightmare, he didn't notice until a split second before he crashed into Puffy. He was bounced to the ground and lied there, while Puffy felt no effect of the bump. But she did let out a sigh of annoyance.

"DO be more careful Jackle. I have my space TOO you know." Jackle sat up and rubbed his head. He gave her a small playful smile.

"Sorry there Puff. Didn't…um, notice you there." Puffy eyed him, questioning his answer.

"And HOW, could you NOT notice me in FRONT of you?"

"Well things can be so big and noticeable, that people see them as small and insignificant." He quickly got up and left, getting away with another insult. It wasn't like he disliked Puffy, he just liked to play round with her sometimes. He wanted to get to know her more in a rude, yet playful kind of setting since she was the one he saw most of the time. They were friends. They were probably closest to each other than to Glupo, Gillwing, or Clawz.

Clawz.

Jackle growled when Clawz was mentioned. He didn't like him. They didn't like each other and they never did. Jackle couldn't remember one happy moment when the two were in the same room. Well, maybe one. But it was quickly destroyed before it ever began.

Flashback:

_Puffy floated down the hallways, a smaller Nightmaren trailing close behind her. She lead him to the High Seekers room, and brought him inside. As the younger Nightmaren looked inside, he became frightened a bit and hid behind the larger Nightmaren. There were others already inside the room, all of their attention on him. But after a few reassuring words from Puffy, he came out from behind her and smiled at the others._

"This is Jackle. Your new youngest brother." he heard her explain.

"He looks like a nice guy…" the large green dragon Nightmaren observed slowly. He floated towards Jackle to see him closer. Jackle waved at him, or more to his eye. He began to feel more comfortable. In the pool a few feet away, a large, piranha-like fish emerged and gave Jackle a reassuring look that he was welcome.

"Jackle" Puffy began. "This is Gillwing," she pointed to the Dragon. "This is Glupo," She pointed to the Piranha. "And this is Clawz." She faced him in the direction of a shadowed figure in the corner of the room. Emerging was a cat creature with a bored look in his eyes. He stopped a few feet away, not wanting to move anymore from his own resting spot. Jackle walked closer to him, and held out his disembodied hand towards Clawz for a handshake.

"Hello. I'm Jackle. I'm your younger brother! It's really nice to meet you an-"

"You look like a freak."

Jackle stopped, dropping his waiting hand. That was NOT something he wanted to hear.

"I…I what?"

"You. Look. Like. A. Freak." Clawz said more slowly and icily. Puffy scolded Clawz for insulting his new brother. He simply shrugged.

"Well it's what I see. I mean look at the Maren. He's got no body. He's way too short, and he just looks like a mistake. One Hell of a mistake."

Jackle held in his breath, his eyes becoming watery. He looked down, finding nothing but his feet. Nothing was in between. Clawz was right. He didn't have a body. Maybe he really was a freak. But then again…He looked back up at Clawz, holding in his tears as much as he could.

"Yeah well…at least my head isn't empty unlike yours." He smirked sweetly. Clawz growled.

"Looks like we got ourselves a smart ass here." Jackle walked back to where Puffy was, drying his unshed tears on his mantle. As the two walked out to explore the castle some more, Jackle heard Clawz yell, "You know you're still a freak and you'll never fit in!"

End Flashback

Jackle made it to Soft Museum finally. He was recalling the night after he met Clawz. He remembered he cried. He remembered feeling hurt and alone after what Clawz said. The next day Clawz had spread rumors about Jackle, and everyone avoided him. Puffy stayed with Jackle, but he still felt unwanted. Nobody made eye contact with him and everywhere he went, groups were talking about him. And that was where Soft Museum came in. He was exploring the outside when he came across the place. It looked so big at the time, he thought it'd take him all of his life to explore it all. Apparently his life didn't end after one afternoon. He had claimed it as his own secret sanctuary the next morning, but feel dead asleep before he could reach his throne. Jackle chuckled, and walked inside the museum.

_Keep going. They wander around at the core._

He nodded and continued on inside. Of course, he knew where to go, but there were a few times where he got lost for a second or two. Reaching the core, he settled himself by one of the giant Jack-In-the-Boxes. And so the wait began.


	7. Shuffle

CH 7

**Disclaimer: Yay! This story isn't dead anymore! But this is the last one that'll show up for a while. When I started this, not too many people seemed to want to read it, so this was the last chapter I ever wrote. But now that it's picking up again, I have a reason to continue! **

**And now for the Thank Yous!**

**Thank you Sa-Chan for being my first reviewer in literally months on this god forsaken story, and thank you Yami Lover1 for raising my spirits. I'm typing the 8th chapter as we speak, so thanks. Buckets of Love to you both!**

**-End Disclaimer. Begin Chapter 7-**

"Gotcha!"

Jackle had managed to nab a white and yellow Ideya from an unfortunate teen boy who had wandered into his lair. He watched as the boys faced turned white with terror as he began to disappear. Jackle looked at the two Ideya in his hands. After a minute, he put them away for safe keeping. He then walked back to his post and waited for the next Dreamer to appear.

_See? What did I tell you? Dreamers come here all the time, and now you know._

"And the best part of it all is I get a head start in Ideya collecting! Now when Master sees my doubled piles of Ideya, he'll be sure to give me anything I wish for because I'm so much better than that wannabe clown Reala!" Jackle snorted with laughter.

_Don't be too cocky Jackle. You still have to concentrate on the job._

Jackle waved his hand, brushing off the voices' concern. Just as he did, something caught the corner of his eye. He paused and crouched behind the giant toy waiting for whatever was there to appear in full view. Fortunately, it was another Dreamer. But as he was about to steal the Ideya, he stopped, finding something very familiar about the dreamer.

…_Jackle?_

"It's her…" he whispered. His eyes were glued to the young girl wandering around the lair. Her pink hair was tied up, showing her round peach face and large blue eyes. Her orange sweater with an undershirt matching her hair revealed a bit of skin on her stomach, while her orange shorts barely went halfway down to her knees. Walking around in orange sneakers with pink socks, she couldn't help but feel relaxed in Jackle's territory. At a first glance, there seemed to be nothing threatening. Everything had a childish feel to it, with the gigantic toys and colorful drapes hanging all around. Nothing was worth a worry. Unless you counted the psychotic Nightmaren waiting to slice you into ribbons with his razor cards. Then maybe you'd be better off running the Hell outta there.

Of course, the girl was oblivious to the danger she was in. As she continued to look around, she spotted a glimmer of light on the far side of the room. Being the curious girl she was, she headed towards it, and away from Jackle. He slumped on the ground, tearing his eyes away from the girl.

"That's the one alright."

_Who? What are you talking ab-_

"That's the girl I had visions about! She's the one proof I need to get everyone off of my back!"

_Jackle…_

"She's Claris SinClair! And she has a red Ideya!"

Jackle was about to shout out with joy, until he realized he would give away his hiding spot.

"W-who's there!"

Too late.

"Damnit!" he cursed. He must of yelled out the last thing he said. As he sat there, he heard Claris' footsteps hesitantly walk towards him.

"Well whoever you are you better come out now!…but if you're bigger than me it'd be nice if you'd just stay wherever you are…" Jackle got an idea.

"Clarisss…." he hissed sweetly. He had to lure her close enough so he could grab her Ideya before she disappeared. Teens had an awful habit of disappearing too quickly to get their Ideya nabbed when the shit was scared outta them.

"Who's that! Hello?"

"Come here Claris…It's ok…I'll make everything better…"

Her footsteps became louder every passing, agonizing second.

"You're not gonna…try and kill me are you?"

"Of course not little one…I wouldn't dream of hurting you…" Just then he footsteps halted. She was debating whether or not to go any farther. Jackle didn't want to try his luck on getting her now. She was a bit too far out of his reach. Even though he was much quicker than her, it was his Mantle that drove him back. It was too precious to ruin or destroy. If it was, he'd be vulnerable to anything and he could never protect himself. Of course, he didn't want the girl too see that.

"You don't sound so tough! Come out now! Show yourself you…you cowardly thing!" Now Jackle could feel the energy of the red Ideya growing rapidly. He snickered.

"I don't think you want me to do that…I might scare you off forever." The energy faltered just a tad.

"Yeah well…….t-try and do just that! You…you won't scare me away!"

Concluding that she wasn't going to move an inch until he showed himself, Jackle decided to go along with her game. After all, playing games were his specialty.

"Very well…"

He covered his invisible body with his mantle, and his face became visible with his white mask. Slowly, he emerged from his hiding spot and revealed himself to the girl. Immediately, she took a gigantic step back. Compared to her he was the size of a full grown man. But he was only a kid like her. He looked at her calmly, as she stared right at his face and looked over every detail. Especially that smile…

A few feet. A few feet was all that was between the two. Now if Jackle could just close that gap, he could get the red Ideya and never have to deal with her again. He tilted his head to the side slightly, showing her the innocent side of him.

"Well, here I am…happy now?" He could feel the Ideya energy slowly decrease as Claris visibly began to shake in fear. He grinned behind his mask.

"Come now dear. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want something from you, that's all."

"But I don't have anything to give you…"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong little girl. You have something very valuable to me and I must have it. It's no use to you so just give it here." He inched forward ever so slowly. Claris didn't noticed. Her eyes were fixed on his face. Suddenly, he saw it. The red Ideya floating above her head appeared in full view, and full power. He had gained her trust, but not by much. The Ideya faded once in a while, threatening to disappear again for good.

"My my, aren't you the brave one…"

"Who says I can't be brave?" The energy grew much stronger after her statement. So she really meant it. She did have courage, but she just couldn't show it when she wanted to. Now Jackle was only inches from her, and she hadn't even noticed. Now if she could fully reveal her Ideya, he'd be able to grab it and leave her be to get her sanity back after this ordeal. Jackle continued the conversation.

"Someone would be crazy thinking you can't be brave, don't you think?"

"They're all crazy! I can be as brave as I want!-"

"There!"

Jackle shot out his hand and grabbed a hold of the bright Ideya. He could feel so much energy literally pulsing in between his palm and the round surface. As he pulled his hand back, Claris yelped in surprise and stumbled backwards from the sudden movement, as she began to disappear. She stared wide eyed at Jackle, realizing it had all been a Nightmare waiting to happen. Everything around her, it had no good feeling in it. It had all turned into the Playhouse of Hell. As the last of her disappeared, she caught a glimpse of the shiny object she saw before. It was a guillotine.

_Well now that's over…_

"Look at it…" Jackle whispered, gazing at the legendary Red Ideya sitting in his hand. "Can you believe it? Master knew it existed, he knew all along. And now, now I can finally believe him. My predictions were right. The same girl had my fate." He paused. "But, what about the boy? Elliot, right? What about his red Ideya?" Jackle carefully put the Ideya away, and began to fly back to Nightmare Castle.

_Where are we going now?_

"I got hungry. Finding a legendry Ideya sure takes the filling outta ya. Maybe we can still catch lunch!" Jackle smiled with glee, imagining the meal he was going to have when he reached the castle. His stomach growled in response to his thinking. As he flew over Stick Canyon, he took so much caution. Reala could be around here whenever he felt like it. If he found Jackle floating around, he'd be all over him in seconds, showing no mercy. Scanning the area as he flew, he held in his breath.

_No sign of Reala, keep moving, don't just wait here._

Jackle nodded and swiftly moved towards the end.

And it only took one careless step to run into the bad ass himself.

"Reala!" Jackle squeaked, stopping dead in his path. Reala floated in front of him, folding his arms across his chest. He glared at Jackle with his usual menacing look. But something was different about it. Something Jackle couldn't put his finger on.

"What are you doing here Jackle?" he asked, his voice calm. Well that was a first. Hell, everything right now was a first. Jackle scratched the side the face, trying to think of something believable.

"I…got lost. Sorry, I was kinda daydreaming and I ended up here and so I'm just trying to get back out again without disturbing ya." He laughed nervously, a sweat drop forming on his head. Reala dropped his arms to his sides and sighed.

"Fine. Just be careful with that daydreaming or you might end up somewhere worse than here." With that, Reala took of in another direction, disappearing within seconds. Jackle let out a sigh of relief, continuing in his own direction. Leaving Stick Canyon and entering Nightmare Castle grounds, Jackle couldn't help but question Reala's mood. He seemed relaxed and not out for Jackle's blood for once. That wasn't like him at all. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood to torture anybody?

_Or maybe he likes you…_

Jackle almost fell out of the sky when the voice made his suggestion.

"The Hell! Why would Reala like me? He hates my guts as much as he hates anybody else's guts. I don't see what makes me so different from anyone that he would like me. And even if he did well, he'd be crazy." And wouldn't you know it, Jackle got stopped again. Not by Reala, but by Gillwing.

"There you are Jackle…" he said slowly and happily. Jackle waved at him.

"Hey Gill. Listen, I would love to chat with you but I'm kinda hungry right now so if you don't mind…"

Gillwing looked at him with a confused face.

"Well Puffy told me to give this to you so you won't be hungry…" Gillwing motioned towards one of his giant dragon wings. Jackle floated to them and saw a bag hanging on one. Before he even reached it, he could smell something very good inside. That's Puffy for ya. Always concerned about the young ones.

Jackle took the bag and hugged it close to his chest, wishing it'd replenish his stomach just by holding it. Saying their good-byes, Gillwing left towards Spring Valley, already having his lunch. Jackle stopped short of the Castle, and settled by the entrance. As he opened the bag, he could smell steak and bread and so many good things he already began drooling. He made a little picnic and began chewing on a rather large piece of meat.

_Boy, you weren't kidding when you said you were hungry…_

"I hadn't eaten since last night. I was afraid my stomach would eat itself any minute." He laughed, careful not to choke on his mouthful of food. As he continued to eat in peace, he kept thinking about the red Ideya. Now that he had found it, what was next? Only Wizeman knew the answer to that question. Finishing his last cup of juice, his stomach was officially bloated. Hey lay on the ground, content and pleased with himself.

"I can't move…I'm too full…" The voice chuckled at Jackle's laziness. Just as Jackle was about to fall asleep right there, He heard some one call his name.

"Jackle sir?"

"Wha…don't you see I'm tryin to sleeeeeeep…?" he answered annoyed. Looking up at the disturber, he rubbed his eyes. It was only a messenger.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but-"

"Hell, you better be sorry. Stupid fuckin'..." The response didn't bother the messenger. He got it every time he was sent to fetch Jackle after a meal. But he had gotten used to it.

"Lord Wizeman would like to see you. It's something about an experiment he's trying out."

Jackle raised an invisible eyebrow at the word "experiment". He shrugged it off and stood up, sending the little messenger away.

_Must be something important. Has he ever mentioned an experiment before?_

"No…" Jackle's stomach suddenly felt empty as he walked inside the castle and into the oh so known hallways. Reaching Wizeman's chamber doors, he knocked waiting for permission to enter. Subconsciously he began rubbing his hands together in a nervous kind of way.

_Don't worry Jackle, everything will be ok._

Jackle didn't answer. He was too busy thinking about what kind of experiment Master Wizeman was talking about. Maybe he wanted Jackle as a witness. Or he could be helping him with the experiment. Or maybe…maybe HE was the experiment…

"You may enter…" Wizeman drawled from the other side. Jackle jumped a couple of feet when Wizeman called out his permission to enter. Calming down just a bit he pushed open the doors and walked inside. Immediately, Jackle was greeted by two giant hands hovering close to his sides. He eyed them nervously as they returned with a concentrated look. Slowly he began to wrap his mantle around himself in hopes of getting rid of those stares. Quickly he bowed, almost forgetting about it. Then he spoke up.

"You wanted me Master?"


	8. New Hand

CH 8

**Hello again! **

**-sigh- **

**It feels so good to be able to write this again. It's been ages. So long that I had to go back and reread it a couple of times before I could even begin thinking about this chapter. XD But anyways, when I was reading the other chapters, I somehow forgot I was the author! So when I got to the 7th one I was like, "Dude, a cliffhanger! Continue it damnit!" And then I stopped and said, "No wait...I'M the author..." I laughed at myself for a while. So then I decided to start this. Funny story, eh? It is damnit, now laugh! XD**

**Oh, and a side note. I know Jackle is supposed to be bigger than NiGHTS and stuff. But in this one, he's small. In size. Like height. He's like a 12 year old compared to a 17 year old. Just for the info.**

**-End Disclaimer. Begin Chapter 8-**

"You wanted me Master?"

Jackle stood there, slightly shaking, but nonetheless free of any worries or doubts. Wizeman loomed over him, pondering. His giant hands hovered closely to the both of them, all eyes resting on Jackle. After a few long, grueling seconds, Wizeman began to speak.

"Yes...Jackle..."

The Maren wanted to say something, but dared not, in fear that he might offend the Master. Jackle was not impatient. He knew when to say what.

"Jackle...I've wanted to try something, but I've never had the time to complete it. Many faults have slowed down the process. But today, I finish it. And today, I test it..." Four of his hands enclosed Jackle, forming a tight circle. Or box. Whichever way you look at it. It was then that Jackle began to panic.

"Master, I don't understand" he said, his throat tightening. He didn't like small spaces. He didn't like the stares. He didn't like the unknown.

"Do not worry Jackle..." Wizeman commented. "It is only an experiment. Side affects should be minimal. I have everything under control..." The eyes around Jackle began to glow a bright, blinding red.

"But then again...I'm not God..." Jackle was suddenly engulfed in red, as the light from each hand shot through his body. At first it was painless, but the affects followed shortly. His muscles ached, his head spinning. Everything around him suddenly became blurry. He clutched his head, screaming. Though no noise came out. His arms were suddenly forced back to his sides, as he felt like he was being ripped to shreds. His breathing stopped, his attempts to find air useless. Everything turned blurry, and dark.

Then, he blacked out.

Wizeman slowly set the lifeless body down, watching it closely for any sign of an allergic reaction. Satisfied that nothing came up, he called on his best henchman.

"Reala, take Jackle back to his chambers, he needs some rest." Reala emerged from the shadows, contemplating. Cautiously, he floated towards Jackle, then proceeded to lift him. Amazingly, he was extremely light, almost like a feather.

"He's...he's not dead, right?" Reala asked, his heart sinking at the very sight of Jackle's still body. Jackle was still as invisible as ever, though now he had a slight glow about him, outlining what wasn't there. Wizeman shook his head, and in a slow hopeful tone replied, "That should be the least of his problems. Now off you go, I need to recover my energy...and so does he." With that, Reala was shooed out of Wizeman's chamber, Jackle in his arms. He proceeded down the halls, making sure Jackle's body was secured. He had one arm under Jackle's seem to be knees, while his other arm was supporting his neck. Occasionally, when no one was around, Reala would cuddle Jackle, or nuzzle their cheeks together. It was like a mother with a child. Reaching the designated room, Reala drifted inside, and locked the door behind him. Tenderly, he fixed Jackle so he looked as though he was soundly sleeping on his bed. Clearly Jackle gained his unconsciousness, as his breathing was more noticeable, and he moved slightly to fix himself away from an uncomfortable position. Either that or he just liked to be the difficult child that he was without even noticing it.

"What a naive Maren..." Reala said quietly, watching. After a few more minutes, Reala decided to leave, hoping Jackle wouldn't decided to sleep in too late.

* * *

**Hello! Me again. I just popped in to say a quick word. I know some (meaning only two) of you really love my story. That's just great to hear. But unfortunately, I tend to be a worry wart. At this point, I'm worried about whether or not you'll love the ending. Every word I type kills me. It's like trying to feed a hamster apple seeds. They love it, but will they like the outcome? Will they like the end? Will they get bored? Will I slack off and never continue it again, rendering you helpless in making me continue and eventually tire of me and never look back at me as the writer that slightly inspired you to write your own fan fictions? Will I become a bum 20 years from now, trying to get as little as 4¢ a day from people who will eventually regret giving me that extra change seeing as I will only be able to spend it on drugs to sell to people like my mom or brother, only because I couldn't make money off of that great book with a crappy, fucked up ending? So many questions, and that's just the beginning. I know I'm probably annoying you with the over extensive and grammatically incorrect questions, but that's how I feel.**

**Meh, that's what I get for being a worry wart. And I'm not good at descriptions, shut up. XD  
**

**-End Rant. Begin Part II-**

_Jackle..._

"Eh..."

_Jackle it's time to wake up...see your new self..._

"Meh..."

Slowly, Jackle forced his eyes halfway open. He was either stoned or drunk or something because there was no way he could wake up or stay up. Unfortunately for him, he had Mark.

_The experiment is over Jackle. Don't you want to see yourself now?_

"Ex...periment?" It then clicked into his mind. The Experiment, the pain, the Wizeman. Snapping out of his drunken state, Jackle sat right up, trying to figure out where he was. After a few seconds he realized he was in his own room. He was on his bed, covered in the sheets, his hat removed and placed carefully on the back of his chair. His precious mantle was folded a placed on the edge of his bed, the orange exterior glittering in the sunlight. Trying to figure out how he got in there, he glanced over at a reflecting wall which, expectedly, reflected his image.

And body.

Almost immediately his breathing stopped, his eyes widening at the sight. Pale skin, slightly muscular chest, noodle limbs. Everything he lacked in sight, was now there. Shakily, he moved his arm, the reflection following suit. So the mirror was normal. Quietly, he continued to look at his reflection. His frame was slim, slimmer than any normal human could be without being extremely unhealthy. Instead of having no ears like Reala or NiGHTS, his jutted out of his head, like a fox. They matched the color of his skin, but faded into black at the tips; the ends fluffed out. He had no neck, which didn't matter because of his collar, and his hands were small with long black nails. He had no nose; instead the place where it was supposed to be was extended like that of a cat's face. But without the nose. For a brief moment, he realized he was naked, and looked under the covers.

"Mark?"

_Yes?_

"I'm...a boy..."

_You didn't know that?_

"Well duh. I mean when I have to, you know, I don't take the time to look at what's making me go and stuff..."

_Well that's understandable. So, shall we fetch clothes for you from Wizeman?_

"Hell no!" Jackle immediately hid under the covers, trying to hide his currently naked self. "I can't just go out there like this! I'm completely naked! People will **see**!"

_That wasn't a problem for you before._

"...That's not the point! If everyone sees me walking around naked, they'll never let me see another normal day again! I refuse to go out until I am invisible once more!"

_But Jackle..._

There came a sudden knock at his door. Jackle squeaked out of surprise, calling back stupidly, "No one's home!" He smacked himself mentally, regretting that.

"Jackle...it's me NiGHTS. I just wanted to apologize about the other day..." Shit, it was NiGHTS.

_Of all the days he could have picked to bother you...it had to be today. _Mark chuckled quietly. Jackle was about to yell at him, but Mark happened to be right. As always. Normally Jackle would be overjoyed to see NiGHTS, but right now he found himself in a pickle.

Interesting choice of words.

"What am I supposed to do!" He whispered frantically. Quietly, the door knob turned, and NiGHTS floated in, almost unnoticeable. The room appeared empty, everything untouched since the day before. Jackle was nowhere to be seen, though his mantle and hat were there. Suddenly, his eyes spotted a small lump on the bed. Curious, he got close and patted it. It was Jackle's reddening cheek.

"Jackle? Are you awake?" Terrified that NiGHTS might pull the covers off, he thought of something quick. Hopefully NiGHTS was as gullible as one might imagine him to be.

"Oh. Good-" Cough. "Morning-" Hack. "NiGHTS." Gag. "I'm not feeling very-" Gurgle. "Well this morning." Slurp. NiGHTS winced, withdrawing his hand. Jackle sighed, the warm feeling disappearing.

"I'll say. You sound like Reala when he tried Puffy's cooking. Well are you ok by yourself? Or do you want me to stay with you? Maybe I can get you some medicine or something..."

_And your mind tells you to say, "stay with me, I love you with all my heart!" Or something poetic like that._

"No I-" Hack. "Don't want you to catch-" Cough. "Whatever it is-" Gag. "I have. But thank you for offering."

"Ok..." NiGHTS left, the room quiet once more. Jackle stayed under the covers for a few more minutes, thinking.

_You can't hide forever..._

"I know. But I'm just...scared."

_Of what?_

"Do you think NiGHTS...do you think he won't like what I've turned into? Do you think he'll see me as a monster?"

_That's the least likely thing he'll think of. Don't worry Jackle, everything will be fine. The first time you came into this world, you felt the same way, right?_

"Right..."

_Just ignore the feeling. Pretend you've just become into something much greater. You are now stronger than before, stronger than what you were. You're mind could still use some work, but you have what it takes to rise above the rest. You have the smarts, and now you have the body._

"But I don't have the clothing..."

_I can see that... _Jackle took a large breath, and revealed himself from under his covers.

"Well no use just lying here. I shall make use of myself and make my own clothing!"

_That's the spirit!_

Determined, he wrapped a small blanket around himself to cover his waist down, and began to rummage through a trunk. Although it appeared small, Jackle had transformed it to be able to hold an infinite amount of whatever he pleased. Grabbing hold of material, he lifted them one by one, and tried them out.

"I think I should go for something bold, like a maroon. Or maybe gray. But then again, black is always a nice choice. Or maybe a mix!"

After a few more indecisive minutes, Jackle settled on black outlined with silver, and a dyed mix of red, yellow, white, and orange. Now he had to decide on style. He started by making a simple black shirt with no sleeves and black pants. Undergarment included. Then he wrapped the dyed material around his waist, drooping it a bit like an overlarge belt.

"What do you think...?" He asked, studying his reflection in the mirror. "I'm gonna add more stuff but I just wanted to know if this was ok."

_I think it's fine. Suits you well._

"Maybe something else will do..." Jackle continued to work on it for a few more hours until finally he stopped because his stomach was begging him to eat something.

_You have to eat something Jackle. You've already skipped breakfast._

"I'm fine. Besides, if I go out, NiGHTS will know I lied about being sick, and there there's the whole thing about me being visible...I don't want to go through that."

_So you're just going to stay in here and die of starvation, all because you have a visible body? Then you're more of a coward than...Clawz. _Jackle stiffened at the name. He more cowardly than Clawz? More cowardly than that wretched, horrible excuse for a Maren? Impossible. Jackle had more nerve, and more brains, than Clawz could get out of Wizeman.

"I'm no coward" he huffed, his face turning red from anger. Hastily he finished his clothes and put them on. Short sleeved black shirt, black baggy pants. His normal gloves, but with skin tight black ends extending up to his elbow. Each had a silver design. Normal shoes, normal hat, but his ears kept out, and finally the mantle. Jackle didn't bother to look at his work, and headed towards the door. Putting his hand on the knob, he paused.

_It's now or never..._ Outside, Jackle could he the rustling of feet, as everyone headed for lunch. At this point, the halls would be filled with people, and he would never be able to make it to the dining area without a barrel full of stares and laughs. His hand shook, heart thumping. Suddenly, the door was opened from the outside.

"Hey Jackle I-"


	9. Next Move

**CH 9**

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the almost year long wait. You can kill me now if you want.**

**-End Disclaimer. Begin Chapter 9-**

Jackle froze, backing away slowly from the astonished Reala.

"Jackle...?" Reala shut the door behind him, mouth hanging open. Jackle's face turned red, as he covered himself as much as he could with his mantle. He backed up until he hit the wall behind him, but Reala kept approaching. He wouldn't stop until he was in arms length of him.

"So...so is this the experiment?" He asked quietly, reaching out to touch Jackle's face. Too afraid to answer, Jackle remained silent, letting Reala graze his cheek with his sharp claws. Fortunately for him, Reala didn't draw any blood. After a minute or so, Reala withdrew his and changed faces faster than anyone Jackle has ever known before. Well except for NiGHTS.

"Well if this is, then you're making it harder for yourself. Stop being a prick and face your fate like the rest of us!" he barked, scaring Jackle half to death. "Wizeman didn't create us to hide, he created us to fight and kill and survive. You don't seem to get that, but if you want to stay here and die while the rest of use do our jobs, then that's fine. Just remember I'm not going to be your caretaker." With that, he walked out, and slammed the door behind him.

_He's right you know. Eventually Wizeman is going to ask you to perform duties._

Jackle took a deep breath, and straitened up. Walking towards the door, he grabbed the handle, and swung it open, revealing himself to the world. Fortunately for him, the halls were empty; everyone was in the dining hall.

"I can do this!" he said bravely. Strutting his stuff, he walked down the hall, no one in sight. Just as he was about to turn the corner into a place where literally everyone was, he stopped.

"What if I can't do this!" he stated, rather than in question form. Mark sighed, but didn't comment. Jackle's confidence faltered, as he stood there, contemplating on his predicament. He was so close, yet so far. He couldn't stop now. Putting his fears behind him, he walked on, and turned the corner.

Almost immediately, the room went silent. Jackle slowed his pace to a mere crawl, his mind exploding with insecurity. Out of habit, his pulled his mantle tighter around him, hoping it would be enough to persuade the eyes to look somewhere else.

But the stares still remained.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

Because of Marks sudden inconvenient absence, Jackle's mind occupied itself with a constant buzz, one which usually came about when the air was thicker than a Maren's horns. Quickly, his eyes searched the large room for an exit. For some reason, it looked much bigger than before. The sudden change of space caused Jackle to revert to his state of claustrophobia. What little movement he was making stopped, and his heart raced considerably. His breathing quickened, and his palms began to feel clammy. This was not good.

_Happy place, happy place, happy place..._

"Wow...that's so cool!" A slight tug on his mantel snapped him out of his panic. Looking down, he saw a young Maren smiling up at him, their small hands grasping Jackle's mantel. Another young one ran up, looking under said mantel squealing, "Lemmie see! Lemmie see!" Before he could register what was going on, Jackle was surrounded by young Marens, all interested in what was underneath his mantel. A few older ones had joined in a well, complimenting his face and ears. Some of the female Maren couldn't help but pet him. Hesitantly, he dropped his arms to his sides, the mantel opening up to reveal his new visible body. The little ones gasped in amazement; the older ones were simply amazed.

_See? It's not that bad. I think they actually like the new you._

_Mark?! Where did you go?!_

_...Out?_

_Liar!_

_Well I couldn't stick around and watch you fail..._

_Wait, what? Fail??_

_Mark?!_

Jackle blinked, the encounter more than disappointing. However, the current crowd drowned out his attempts to think about Mark. They swarmed him, petting and touching him in sometimes uncomfortable spots. Unable to breathe from the tight spot, Jackle squeezed through the crowd and dashed through the nearest door. Locking it behind him, he leaned over to catch his breath. His harsh and erratic breathing was the result of living his phobia twice in less than 5 minutes, and the fact that he was worried about when and where he was to meet up with NiGHTS. His second question was answered when he looked up.

"...Jackle?" NiGHTS was peering over him, his eyes questioning what was in front of him. Instinctively, Jackle froze, but relaxed as NiGHTS faced became more curious than disgusted. Straitening up, Jackle glanced over NiGHTS' shoulder, not really wanting to look into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he croaked. His face turned a light shade of red, too light for NiGHTS to notice. That was good. After a few silent minutes, NiGHTS let out a small giggle.

"You're so cute with your new body."

"Cute?!" Jackle said, clearly offended. He knew NiGHTS was kidding, but he wanted to defend himself enough so NiGHTS couldn't see the real reason why he was getting redder. "Cute isn't supposed to describe a real Maren." NiGHTS let out a small "oh", and mock bowed to Jackle.

"Yes, of course. You're not cute. You're...vicious. Intimidating." NiGHTS looked up, smiling.

"That good?" Jackle nodded. Pleased with himself, NiGHTS stood up strait. He gave Jackle a thumbs up, but Jackle could sense NiGHTS wasn't all that happy.

"What's wrong?" Jackle couldn't help but feel a sense of superiority from the question. In the past, it was always he who was answering the same question. NiGHTS looked down at the ground, his smile still on his face and shrugged.

"Nothing..."

"Liar..." Jackle felt good. He liked this feeling. He liked being in control. Quietly, NiGHTS sighed, and sat Indian style a few feet off the ground. His fingers slowly poked the tips of his feet, and his eyes looked at anything except Jackle. The tables had turned.

"Well...it's just...I liked you better when you were invisible Jackle. Invisible Jackle was always mysterious, just like Soft Museum. You were different and unique. But now you're just...Jackle."

"I'm still Jackle on the inside..."

"But what about the outside?"

"What about it?"

"Well...the outside is all I can see. I can't see the inside." Jackle was suddenly tired of the conversation. He didn't want to tell NiGHTS that he was still Jackle. It was much too obvious to try and explain.

"...Deal with it." NiGHTS flinched from the sudden coldness in Jackle's tone. This time he looked into Jackle's eyes, but he didn't find anything that resembled his friend. All he saw was blackness. Dark nothingness. This scared NiGHTS.

"Jackle, I -"

"I don't want to know." With that Jackle, left NiGHTS. Swiftly, he traveled through the halls, his mind clouded in thought.

_NiGHTS thinks I'm different on the outside? HA! I'm still Jackle you dumbass. You have no idea what you're talking about. Just because you're the Prince of Nightmare doesn't mean you're always right. You're wrong. You'll always be wrong._

_Are you angry Jackle?_

Jackle had forgotten to question the voice. It didn't sound like Mark.

_Yes. Very angry._

_Why?_

_Because NiGHTS doesn't like the new me. He thinks I'm different._

_Is he wrong?_

_Very._

Reaching his room, Jackle slammed and locked the door behind him, flopping down on his bed.

_What will you do?_

"I don't know." Jackle answered aloud, his voice partially muffled by the pillow he was hugging. "If I do something to NiGHTS, I'll be exiled or killed. After all, he's the fucking Prince of Nightmare." Jackle dug his nails into the fabric of the pillow, ripping it.

_You don't have to hurt him yourself..._

**Sorry it's so short. Cliffhangers are my friends too ya know. But I promise the next chapter will be alot longer. Anyway, if you want you can review. Thankies much.**


	10. Author's Note

**Hi.**

**So, yeah, I bet whoever is reading this is gonna kill me because I failed at this story XD. I just thought it was so badly written that it needed to be redone and revamped.**

**Which is exactly what I'm going to do. Now, I'm not going to delete this one (I need it for reference) but I will add a new, updated version.**

**Don't worry, everything will stay the same; plot, characters, relationships. It'll all just be written with more...structure.**

**And a hell of a lot longer chapters. Anyway, I might put up the updated version in a day or so, depending on whether or not I have to work this weekend.**

**So, make sure you look for my new, updated version entitled: _Experimentation :Re_**

**Coming soon to a fanfiction near you.**


End file.
